Get Well Soon
by Adnida KIA Rahid
Summary: Kami sudah tidak punya orang tua. Satu-satunya keluarga yang kumilki hanya adikku. Ketika kecil, aku selalu merawatnya, bahkan menungguinya yang tertidur karena sakit. Meski sekarang dia sudah beranjak dewasa dan mandiri, kini aku kembali duduk di sisi ranjang dan menungguinya membuka mata.


**GET WELL SOON**

 **Characters :** Kaizuka Inaho, Kaizuka Yuki dan chara lainnya

 **Disclaimer :** Aldnoah Zero © Gen Urobuchi

 **Warning :** Abal, aneh, kayaknya ada typo, OOC, mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide.

 **A/N :** Hola _minasan!_ Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini. Sebenarnya ini cerita lama, tapi baru posting sekarang, haha. Selamat menikmati!

 **Summary :** Kami sudah tidak punya orang tua. Satu-satunya keluarga yang kumilki hanya adikku. Ketika kecil, aku selalu merawatnya, bahkan menungguinya yang tertidur karena sakit. Meski sekarang dia sudah beranjak dewasa dan mandiri, kini aku kembali duduk di sisi ranjang dan menungguinya membuka mata.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

" _Nao-kun, sudah pagi. Ayo, jangan bergelung terus di kasur, nanti terlambat sekolah," ucapku sambil menyibak selimutnya, "Tumben, biasanya kau bangun sendiri."_

 _Adikku tidak merespon, yang ada dia semakin meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya._

" _Yuki-nee, dingin. Tolong pasang lagi selimutnya. Biarkan aku berbaring sebentar lagi," pintanya dengan suara bergetar._

 _Aku mengerutkan dahi akan tingkah Nao_ -kun _. Kusibak poninya dan kusentuh keningnya._

 _Panas._

 _Aku menghela napas, "Kau demam, Nao-kun," ucapku sambil membetulkan posisi tidurnya dan memasang selimut tebal yang kuambil dari lemari, "Sebaiknya hari ini kau izin saja. Kakak akan menelepon wali kelasmu."_

" _Aku ada praktek kesenian jam kedua hari ini," katanya ketika aku memasang kain kompres._

" _Tidak, kau harus istirahat. Praktekmu menyusul saja."_

" _Nanti nilaiku kurang."_

 _Kembali aku menghela napas, "Tidak akan, gurumu pasti mengerti. Lihat dirimu, pipimu sampai memerah begitu, napasmu juga berat. Kakak tidak mau menerima telepon kau pingsan di sekolah," tegasku, "Istitahatlah."_

 _Nao_ -kun _tidak membantah lagi, detik berikutnya kedua manik merahnya menutup sempurna._

* * *

\- **GET WELL SOON** -

* * *

"Kaizuka, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri," teguran Kapten Magbaredge membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Kapten. Aku baik-baik saja," ucapku.

Kapten Magbaredge hanya diam, kuperhatikan dia menatap Adikku, "Bagaimana dengan Kaizuka- _chuuni_?"

Aku menghela napas, "Operasinya berjalan lancar, Dokter Yagarai mengatakan, karena staminanya sudah terkuras, Nao- _kun_ mungkin baru akan sadar besok atau lusa," jawabku.

"Nao- _kun_?"

Aku mengangguk, "Ya, itu nama kecil yang selalu kugunakan untuknya."

" _Sou ka_ ," gumamnya, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan …"

Aku merasa nada bicara Kapten merendah, namun kutahu apa maksudnya, "Mata kirinya tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi.

Kapten tidak mengatakan apa-apa, "Kaizuka," panggil Kapten lagi membuatku menoleh, "Pergilah beristirahat, biar kupanggilkan seseorang untuk menjaganya."

Senyum kecil kusunggingkan, lalu kugelengkan kepalaku, "Tidak perlu, Kapten. Biar aku saja," tolakku, "Karena, aku selalu melakukannya jika Adikku yang nekat ini sakit."

Kapten mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dan menepuk bahuku dengan lembut, "Kuatkan dirimu, Kaizuka."

Tepat ketika pintu tertutup, air mata yang tertahan akhirnya mengalir juga. Kali kedua aku menangisi Adikku yang nekat ini.

"Kenapa sih, kau ini sering sekali membayakan dirimu sendiri?" tanyaku meski kutahu dia tidak akan menjawab.

Kuusap kepalanya yang terbalut kain. Kepala yang _tadinya_ berhiaskan rambut coklat tebal yang dulu sering kuacak-acak. Benturan di kepalanya, peluru yang menghancurkan matanya … Kuharap, dia tidak mengalami _amnesia dissosiative_ akibat trauma yang dialaminya.

"Sakit, Nao?" tanyaku.

Hanya bunyi monitor yang menggema di dalam ruangan.

Kuperhatikan dia yang berbaring di r anjang. Uap terbentuk dan menghilang di dalam sungkup muka yang dikenakannya seirama dengan hembusan dan tarikan napasnya. Wajah Adikku nampak kelelahan dan pucat, meski tidak terlihat kesakitan seperti saat ditemukan beberapa jam yang lalu.

Ya, aku memang selalu menungguinya saat dia sakit. Menungguinya bangun dari tidur dan mengatakan, 'Ohayou, _Yuki-_ nee' meski hari sudah menjelang malam. Tapi, belum pernah sekali pun aku menungguinya dengan perasaan cemas seperti ini.

Ah iya, dia belum makan, ya. Pasti dia lapar.

Kudekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya. Ketika dia masih kecil dulu, jika aku melakukan ini, Nao akan membuka matanya dan berkata, 'ada apa, Yuki- _nee_?' Betapa aku merindukan masa itu.

"Nao- _kun_ , kumohon, bukalah matamu. Lalu, katakan ' _Ohayou,_ Yuki- _nee_ ', pada Kakak."

* * *

\- **GET WELL SOON** -

* * *

Sekelilingku masih gelap, namun aku bisa merasakan sensasi geli yang menjalari tanganku. Kenapa ya? Mau tidak mau, sentuhan pada tanganku ini membuatku membuka mata. Aku menangkap objek sebuah tangan, kutolehkan kepala dan kulihat Adikku yang sudah membuka matanya mencoba menaikkan selimutku.

Kedua mataku terasa panas, kembali air mata menganak sungai di pipiku, "Nao- _kun_ …"

Adikku tersenyum lemah, " _Ohayou_ , Yuki- _nee_."

Bukan, ini bukan mimpi. Nao sudah sadar, dia membuka matanya, dia menyapaku lagi. Kuhapus air mataku yang berlinang, dan kusentuh pipinya yang dingin. Ah, kapan terakhir kali aku melakukan ini padanya?

" _Yokatta_ , akhirnya kau sadar juga," ucapku. "Aku akan memanggil Dokter Yagairai, agar dia bisa memeriksa kondisimu."

Adikku hanya mengangguk pelan.

Bergegas aku keluar ruangan untuk mencari Dokter Yagarai, kulangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat, bagai orang kesetanan. Aku tidak mau digelayuti perasaan mengerikan ini lagi. Kuharap, Dokter Yagarai bisa memastikan kondisi Adikku yang nekat itu, bahwa masa kritisnya sudah lewat.

Kubelokkan tubuhku pada sebuah koridor, ah itu dia. Dokter dengan tubuh tegap dengan rambut hitam serta kacamata yang senantiasa menggelayut di wajahnya berdiri di ujung lorong. Tangannya memegang papan penjepit dengan beberapa lembar kertas. Kupercepat langkahku.

" _Yagarai-sensei!_ " tanpa sadar aku berseru.

Dokter Yagarai mendongak, "Oh, ada apa? Kenapa kau buru-buru seperti itu?"

Aku berusaha megngatur napas, "Nao –maksudku- adikku. Kaizuka Inaho sudah sadar!"

Terlihat ekspresi kaget di wajah Dokter Yagarai, "Benarkah? Mari kita ke sana, aku akan memeriksa keadaannya."

Aku mengangguk, dan kami berdua kembali menuju ruangan dimana Adikku berada.

Di dalam kamar perawatannya, kulihat Adikku nampak memejamkan matanya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya. Apakah dia tidur kembali? Perlahan kami menuju ke arahnya, kusentuh kepalanya dengan pelan, menjaga agar tanganku ini tidak terlalu menekan kepalanya yang berperban tersebut.

"Nao- _kun_ ," panggilku lembut.

Sebelah mata Adikku yang masih berfungsi membuka perlahan, kembali senyum lemahnya mengembang saat menatapku.

"Dokter Yagarai disini," kugeser badanku agar Dokter Yagarai bisa mendekat, "Dia akan memeriksa kondisimu sekarang."

Adikku menangguk pelan, " _Ohayou,_ Yagarai- _sensei_."

" _Ohayou,_ Inaho," jawab Dokter Yagarai, "Katakan dengan jujur, bagian mana dari tubuhmu yang terasa sakit?"

"Semuanya," jawab Nao- _kun_ , membuat jantungku berdegup sedikit lebih kencang, "Terutama kepalaku."

"Skala satu sampai sepuluh, dimana kau berada?"

"Tujuh."

Dokter Yagarai mengangguk, "Ternyata kau kuat juga ya," komentarnya, "baiklah, aku akan memeriksa kondisimu."

Kulihat Dokter Yagarai menatap layar monitor di samping tempat tidur Adikku sambil sesekali mencatat di papan yang dibawanya. Memeriksa refleks bola mata Adikku yang masih berfungsi, mengutak-atik infusnya, dan banyak hal.

"Kondisimu mulai stabil, walau tekanan darahmu masih rendah," ucap Dokter Yagarai sambil menekuri catatannya. "Kuharap kau tidak banyak menggerakkan kepalamu dulu, atau memikirkan hal yang bisa memberatkan otakmu."

Kulihat Adikku hanya mengangguk.

"Ada yang kau butuhkan, Inaho?" tanya Dokter Yagarai.

"Yuki- _nee,_ " kulihat Adikku menatapku lurus.

"Ya? Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku … lapar."

"Hahahahaha!" Dokter Yagarai tertawa. "Yah, wajar saja kau kelaparan. Menurut pemeriksaanku, kau tidak makan apapun sebelum misi itu bukan?" Dokter Yagarai memencet _interphone_ di dekat monitor, "tolong bawakan makanan ke kamar XXX atas nama Kaizuka Inaho."

Selesai berbicara, Dokter Yagarai menatapku, "Adikmu akan baik-baik saja. Jaga dia baik-baik, dan jangan lupa, kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Aku tahu kau khawatir, tapi semuanya akan percuma jika kau ikut sakit."

Aku mengangguk dan membungkukkan badan, " _Ha'i, arigatou sensei_."

"Inaho, jangan banyak bergerak, dan kau tidak perlu memaksa dirimu untuk menghabiskan makanan jika tidak mampu," kembali Dokter Yagarai berbalik ke arahku, "Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya –mual, kesemutan pada kaki atau tangan, atau pandangannya kabur, segera hubungi aku. Baiklah, aku permisi dulu."

Dokter Yagarai meninggalkan ruangan. Aku kembali duduk di kursiku semula, kugenggam tangan Adikku yang dingin, membagi kehangatan kepadanya. Tangannya meremas pelan tanganku, dan kubalas.

" _Gomen,_ Yuki _-Nee_."

"Hmmm?"

"Aku membuatmu khawatir."

Kuhembuskan napasku dan kutatap dia, "Ya, kau memang membuatku SANGAT khawatir. Kau nyaris membuatku gila, Nao- _kun_ ," ucapku.

" _Gomen_ ," ucapnya, "Berapa lama, aku pingsan?"

"Dua hari," jawabku "Tapi, syukurlah, kau sadar juga. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika aku sampai kehilangan dirimu."

 _Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian._

" _Gomen_."

Aku tersenyum dan kembali meresapi tangannya beberapa waktu. Kulihat dia nampak menerawang, memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

" _Koumori_."

"Apa?"

" _Koumori_ , Slaine Troyard," ucap Adikku kemudian menyentuh kepalanya, "yang menembakku waktu itu," Adikku menggeleng, " _Gomen,_ ingatanku sedikit kabur," ditatapnya wajahku, "Bagaimana misinya?"

Aku menghela napas, "Kau ini, tidak bisa beristirahat ya?" Kembali kuhela napasku, "Misinya berhasil, tapi, kita kehilangan Asseylum- _hime_."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Kami tidak bisa menemukannya dimana-mana, kami hanya berhasi menemukanmu yang terluka dan Kataphrakt tanpa pilot."

" _Sou ka_. _Gomen_ , Yuki- _nee_."

Tidak lama setelahnya, seorang suster datang sambil membawa baki berisi makanan dan air, yang langsung kuterima. Kusuapi dia sesendok demi sesendok –walau mulanya dia menolak- dengan perlahan. Aku yakin, jika kondisinya sedang tidak selemah ini Inaho akan segera membabat habis buburnya. Kembali ingatanku berputar kebeberapa tahun lalu. Aku pernah menyuapinya seperti ini. Masa yang kupikir tidak akan pernah kembali, justru terjadi di saat seperti ini.

Mungkin, jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku mensyukurinya.

Karena aku kembali punya waktu privasi dengan Adik kesayanganku, keluargaku satu-satunya.

"Nah, sudah selesai," ucapku sambil mengelap sisa makanan di mulutnya, kemudian membantunya minum, "Kau harus istirahat, dan jangan berpikir macam-macam lagi."

Kulihat senyum tipis mengembang di bibir Adikku, " _Arigatou,_ Yuki- _nee_."

Kuusap pipinya dengan lembut, "Cepat sembuh, Nao- _kun_."

Adikku tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

* * *

\- **GET WELL SOON** -

 **TAMAT**

* * *

A/N : Hola _minasan_! Ini adalah cerita pertama saya di fandom ini, _yoroshiku_! Sebenarnya, cerita ini sudah lama saya buat, namun karena beberapa hal, saya baru bisa mem _-posting_ -nya sekarang. Hehehehe. Okelah, mohon kritik dan sarannya

Salam

Adnida Kia Rahid


End file.
